Por un bien mayor
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Los sanadores no fueron capaces de llegar a ninguna conclusión respecto a si la licantropia se podia heredar o no. Teddy no lo era, pero quizas otros futuros hijos si. Y esa incertidumbre estaba minando poco a poco la relación entre ellos. No podian seguir así, necesitaban seguridad, aunque el precio fuera más alto. AU post RM. RL/NT, Teddy, Andrómeda. COMPLETA.


**Nota de autor: Si hubieran sobrevivido ¿Pensáis que se hubieran planteado tener más hijos? Aunque Teddy no heredó la condición de Remus, creo que no se arriesgarían. Hay muchos fics donde si los tienen, bien porque dan por hecho de que no se puede transmitir o incluso alguno donde los hijos si heredaron cosas de Remus. Yo no lo veo factible, pero es mi opinión.  
**

**Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

**Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

**Los personajes pertenecientes a la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

Dora caminaba por el pequeño jardín de su casa pensando. De vez en cuando se paraba y observaba la ventana del dormitorio. De repente le entró una risa nerviosa. Por Merlín, ¿que probabilidades había de quedarse embarazada en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron tras tanto tiempo? Era cierto que concibieron a Teddy pronto, pero esto…

En las primeras etapas del embarazo, sus hormonas la tenían en un continuo deseo sexual. A veces sentía que tenía a Remus exhausto, aunque él no se quejaba en absoluto. Pero en el último tramo, algo cambió, no sabía el qué, pero perdió totalmente el deseo. Abrazos, caricias y besos sí, pero nada de sexo.

Si a todos esos meses se le sumaba recuperarse de las consecuencias de la batalla y la dichosa cuarentena, se puede decir que cuando pudieron volver a estar _juntos_ había ganas, muchas ganas. Estaba segura que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra, pero, ¡en todo el blanco!

Poco después empezó a notar cosas, sensaciones que le recordaban exactamente a las que tuvo la primera vez. Así que, estaba casi segura de que otro vástago Lupin podía venir en camino. No le costaba para nada escuchar a Sirius ironizar sobre el tema.

Y después estaba Remus. Ese era el verdadero hándicap. Le vino a la mente su reacción anterior cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Teddy. No creía que la olvidará nunca. Finalmente, Teddy resultó ser un niño sano y hermoso. No heredo su licantropía. Pero estaba hablando de Remus Lupin, el hombre más aterrado del mundo cuando se trataba de su afección.

Tendría que sentarse con él, para hablar largo y tendido. ¡Demonios! ¡Teddy tenía dos meses! Siendo ella hija única, quería que él algún día tuviera hermanos, pero, ¡no tan seguidos! ¡Esto sería el caos!

Cuando llegó esa misma noche, Dora no esperó. Una vez había amamantado a Teddy y lo dejó dormidito en su cuna, se enfrentó a Remus.

—Remus, cariño, tenemos que hablar...

Este levantó rapidamente la vista de El Profeta que no había podido leer en todo el día. Una expresión de alerta se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Está todo bien? Teddy...

—A Teddy no le pasa nada en absoluto. Es otra cosa —Dora movía una pierna, nerviosa.

—Dora, me estás preocupando.

Remus se sentó más cerca de ella y le cogió de la mano.

—Dora —insistió.

—Creo que puede, porqué realmente no es seguro, pero bueno, tengo casi la certeza de que, podría estar embarazada...

Remus se quedó petrificado. ¿Embarazada? Pero, era demasiado pronto, ¿no?

—Cómo...

—¿En serio tengo que hacerte un croquis, Remus?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Dora. Quiero decir, ha sido ¡una vez! —se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

—Pues mira, los Black no son demasiado prolíferos, ¿sabes? Tanta endogamia tiene sus consecuencias, así que... —Dora lo miró sarcásticamente.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Dora le miraba sin perder detalle a sus gestos.

—Sé que ha sido totalmente inesperado, aún más que con Teddy, pero, ¿no te hace ilusión?

Remus no sabía que contestar. Aún estaba asimilando que era padre (algo que nunca llegó a imaginar) de un hijo precioso y perfecto, pero…

—Sé que esto ahora mismo es una auténtica locura. Dios, embarazada cuando mi otro hijo es todavía un recién nacido como quien dice. Acabo de batir todos los records de Molly Weasley —Dora se reía de una manera un tanto maníaca. Se colocó la mano en la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza. Fijó su mirada en Remus—. No me has contestado. ¿Te hace ilusión?

—Eh, sí. Por supuesto. Pero, es un poco difícil...

—¿Difícil?

—Sí. Complicado. Es nuestro hijo, ¡claro que me hace ilusión! Pero y si...

—Y si qué, Remus —Dora frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de hacia dónde iba a seguir la conversación.

—¿Y si es como yo?

—Vale, es una broma, ¿no? Nuestro hijo, Teddy, el que ahora está durmiendo tranquilamente arriba — señaló con el dedo hacia techo—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Está sano, es completamente normal! Será un niño especial gracias a mi herencia, pero no le pasa nada malo. ¡La luna llena la pasó roncando!

—Lo sé, pero, ¿y si en esta ocasión si da la cara?

—No puedo creerme que estemos discutiendo esto. Otra vez —Dora se recostó sobre la silla, cansinamente—. ¡Remus, no puedes trasmitir tu condición así!

—Los sanadores…

—Los sanadores no llegaron a ninguna conclusión determinante.

—¡No lo negaron!

Dora se levantó enfadada y se dirigió escaleras arriba sin decirle nada más.

* * *

Pasaron unos días hasta que fueron conscientes realmente de la idea de que iban a ser padres de nuevo. Y parecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Dora estaba feliz, aunque algo contrariada. Tenía ganas de volver al trabajo, pero ya era seguro que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pisará de nuevo la Oficina de Aurores. Y Remus se veía bastante tranquilo, sin rastro de sus dudas.

Pero esa tranquilidad no era más que una fachada. Y pronto, Dora se percató de ello. Cuando Remus no era consciente de que era observado, se podía ver en su rostro el miedo, el terror y la angustia. Transmitía sensación de abatimiento. Igual que antes de que naciera Teddy.

Cuando estaban juntos cambiaba completamente. No había lugar para sus demonios internos. Hablaba sin problemas de asuntos triviales sobre el embarazo como, "_¿Tienes tantas nauseas como la última vez?" _o _"No creo que pueda soportar de nuevo tus antojos de madrugada"._ Siempre con una sonrisa. No dudaba de sus palabras y gestos, pero Dora sabía que lo hacía por ella, para no contrariarla o herirla.

Podía ver cómo poco a poco, Remus se iba transformando en el de antes. Y no le gustaba. Aunque ella le amaba de todas las formas, quería de vuelta al Remus despreocupado, entusiasta y radiante. Le dolía pensar que una nueva vida creada por ellos le traía tanto sufrimiento.

Las cosas no iban bien. Discutían a menudo, y acababan con Dora llorando y Remus sintiéndose culpable.

* * *

Remus estaba sentado bajo un árbol, en el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa. Podía ver la silueta de Dora, con Teddy en brazos, caminando, a través de la ventana del dormitorio.

Intentaba por todos los medios quitar esos malditos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero no podía. La licantropía era una maldición de sangre, por tanto, él podía transmitirla perfectamente a sus hijos. ¿Por qué Teddy no era un hombre lobo entonces? Estaba casi seguro que los genes metamorfomagos de Dora fueron más fuertes que los suyos.

Pero eran una incógnita. Ni si quiera Andrómeda podía recordar si algún antepasado Black lo fue también. Haberlo lo hubo, seguro, pero hacía tanto tiempo, que dejaba claramente demostrado que no había una pauta. Podía heredarse o no. Teddy tuvo suerte. Este nuevo hijo a lo mejor no. Dora parecía no querer entenderlo.

Odiaba sentirse así. Teddy era su mayor felicidad, junto a Dora y sabía que querría a este bebé con la misma intensidad. Pero se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir de nuevo que existiera la posibilidad de transmitir su estigma.

Una noche escuchó a Dora sollozar. El corazón se le detuvo y bajó corriendo. La vio sentada en el último escalón de las escaleras.

—Dora, ¿qué pasa? —Remus se sentó a su lado, alarmado—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Fui...fui a San Mungo —sorbió por la nariz y se frotó los ojos—. He sufrido un aborto espontáneo...

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana noté que algo no iba bien. Sangraba, así que, decidí ir al hospital. No tuvieron que hacer mucho, fue muy rápido. Una poción regeneradora y listo —le miró de reojo—. Te dije que iba a casa de mi madre, pero, ya ves que no fue así.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Tenía que haber ido contigo, Dora! —dijo Remus exasperadamente—. ¡Nos concernía a los dos!

—¡Prefería ir sola! —gruñó—. Mira, ya no tendrás más quebraderos de cabeza —en cuanto soltó la frase se arrepintió.

Tragó pesadamente y siguió llorando. Remus hundió los hombros con pesar.

—No tenía que haber dicho eso.

—Me lo merezco —le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella se recostó sobre él.

—No lo haces —Dora volvió a sorber por la nariz—. Es extraño, ¿sabes? Siento pena, culpa, alivio, todo a la vez.

Él no sabía que decir. No podía ponerse en su piel. Eso era imposible.

—Creo que lo que ha pasado en el fondo es bueno.

—Pero, ¿qué dices, Dora? —exclamó escandalizado—. Lo que te ha ocurrido es…

—Lo he estado pensando, Remus. Quizás, no deberíamos tener más hijos. Y no es porque no los quiera, tendría un montón de hijos contigo, pero esto no puede seguir así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El infierno que hemos estado pasado. Como la otra vez —se agarró las rodillas—. La sola posibilidad de pensar que puedo quedar embarazada hará que vuelvan tus pesadillas. Y nos destrozará a los dos, en todos los sentidos.

—Yo no… ¡Lo siento Dora! No puedo cargar con la culpa de saber que puedo maldecir a mi propio hijo. Sé que Teddy no ha heredado mi condición, pero no está claro el porqué. Ojalá pudiera darte todos los hijos que quisieras —miró hacia el suelo. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir

—Me diste uno, Remus. ¡Teddy es perfecto! ¡Tendrá tu amabilidad y mi torpeza! Es una gran combinación —le intentaba quitar las lágrimas de los ojos cuando ella misma estaba llorando—. ¡No más bebés! No es el fin del mundo. Hace unos años incluso me hubiera vuelto loca solo de pensar en hijos.

Dora estaba cansada de problemas. Habían pasado por muchos obstáculos que superaron poco a poco. Pero este asunto había vuelto a traer un nubarrón sobre ellos. Dora solo quería que pudieran ser felices, los tres, Remus, Teddy y ella.

—Entonces, está decidido —musitó Remus.

—Sí. Es lo mejor.

De repente, Dora se tapó la boca fuertemente. Su cerebro había hecho click, y entonces fue realmente consciente de lo que le había pasado.

—¡He perdido a nuestro bebé! No era más grande que una judía, pero, era nuestro, Remus, ¡nuestro! Y no habrá más…

Comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Remus la abrazó contra su pecho y Dora se agarró a él como si estuviera en medio del mar y fuera su salvavidas.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo. No te pienso soltar.

Todo esto era por su culpa, pensó Remus. Si fuera un hombre normal y sano no pasaría nada de esto. Esperaba que nunca se arrepintiera de esta decisión.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa o demasiado lento y solía ser de forma inversa a lo que uno deseaba. Remus estaba de pie, en medio del salón que había sido su casa durante tantos meses. No podía apartar la mirada de Dora. _Su_ Dora. Fuerte y valiente.

Estaba sentada en la mecedora con Teddy en brazos. Le acariciaba lentamente la carita rozando su nariz con la de él. El bebé hacia burbujitas con la boca mientras se reía. Dora lo cogió por las axilas y lo levantaba poniéndole caras. Madre e hijo se reían, Teddy con ese gorgojo infantil tan adorable. Estiraba sus bracitos demandando la cercanía de Dora.

Remus estaba tan embelesado que no notó cuando Andrómeda le puso la mano en el brazo. Se giró sobresaltado. Su suegra llevaba una copa tapada con un pequeño platito. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que la siguiera.

Dora los vio llegar y su semblante se oscureció ligeramente. Apretó a Teddy contra ella y se levantó.

—Es la hora —dijo Andrómeda.

Llevaban semanas hablando de ello. Sopesando las posibilidades, todas y cada una, pero siempre había algún resquicio que planteaba dudas. Y ellos realmente no podían vivir con ellas, necesitaban seguridad, aunque el precio fuera más alto.

Andrómeda quito el pequeño plato de encima de la copa, dejando salir el vapor de ella. Había conseguido una antigua poción llamada _Poción Esterilis,_ que producía esterilidad a quien la tomará. No tenía ningún tipo de antídoto, por lo que su efecto era definitivo. Dora no tenía ni idea de dónde la había sacado y tampoco se lo pensaba preguntar. Solo era capaz de imaginarse que era algún tipo de secreto de las mujeres Black, para evitar algún matrimonio no deseado donde debían perpetuar el linaje de sangre pura.

Podía tomarla cualquiera de los dos, el efecto era el mismo tanto en el hombre como en la mujer. Remus decidió que debía de ser él. No obstante, era el causante de todo esto. No habría discusión en ese punto.

Cogió la poción de manos de Andrómeda. Miró lentamente el humo que salía de la copa, solo tenía que beberla y se acabó. Se la tomó de un solo trago. Estaba realmente asquerosa, mucho peor que la poción matalobos, que ya era decir.

Suspiró. Ya estaba hecho. Nunca más podría engendrar hijos. Sintió una extraña contradicción. Dora le vio la expresión y miró de reojo a su madre, quien también se había dado cuenta. Le dio a Teddy y se acercó a Remus, quitándole la copa de la mano.

—Bueno, a partir de ahora tus _cazadores_ no serán capaces de colar la quaffle entre ninguno de los aros. Pero no te preocupes, los Chudley Cannons son peores —le cogió de las manos instándole a reír.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Solo ella era capaz de hacer que una situación así resultará cómica. Dora se carcajeó creando cierta complicidad. Andrómeda se percató del momento intimó entre ellos y decidió marcharse.

—Vamos a ver a los pajaritos en su casita del árbol, ¿si? —se fue con el pequeño Teddy quien babeaba, echando una última mirada a la pareja antes de salir.

Remus y Dora seguían parados en medio del salón. Sin soltarse de las manos. Remus levantó la vista y la fijó en la de ella. Tenía cierto fulgor vibrante.

—Muchos hombres no hubieran sido capaces de dar este paso, ¿lo sabes?

—Era mi obligación, no había nada que pensar.

—Creerían que serían menos hombres por ello...

—Eso es una auténtica tontería —Remus frunció la expresión.

—¡Ja! Conozco a varios especímenes que se lo tomarían muy en serio — ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Podía haberla bebido yo perfectamente, somos un equipo. Fue decisión de ambos.

—Nunca te hubiera dejado hacerlo, así que, mejor que no lo sugirieras, habríamos acabado enfadados los dos.

—Lo sé. Por eso mismo, no lo hice —le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Te amo Remus.

—Y yo a ti, Dora.

Se besaron lentamente, escuchando de fondo los balbuceos de Teddy que provenían del jardín. Andrómeda los observaba a lo lejos por la ventana, con un semblante digno de los Black.

* * *

**Varios meses después**

La tetera silbaba insistentemente, indicando que el agua ya estaba caliente. Andrómeda la apartó y con cuidado llenó una taza. Mientras sacaba una pequeña lata, observó a Dora sentada a la mesa con una taza de café en las manos. Tenía un semblante brillante.

Andrómeda frunció la boca en una mueca de satisfacción. Vertió el té en el infusor y lo introdujo en la taza. Lo dejo reposar un poco mientras lo olía. Era una gran aficionada al te, al contrario que su hija que no lo soportaba. Finalmente escurrió el infusor y lo sacó. Cogió una bandeja donde dejó la taza, un azucarero y un plato con pastas.

—Ya estoy aquí —Andrómeda dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Ves, a las pastas no te voy a decir que no —Dora cogió una de cereza confitada y le dio un mordisco.

—En serio. ¿Cómo puedes preferir el café al té?

—Gracias a una madre y después a un marido que son adictos a él —levantó su taza de café mostrándosela a Andrómeda y le dio un sorbo—. El café es más estimulante.

—Le hubiera preparado una taza a Remus.

Desvío la mirada hacia el sofá del salón donde Remus estaba tumbado, boca arriba, con Teddy sobre su pecho. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

—Es té darjeeling, su favorito —Andrómeda había encontrado en su yerno a alguien que apreciaba perfectamente el antiguo arte del té.

—Ya se lo hará él en casa. Mejor que descanse. Teddy está últimamente muy inquieto por la noche y él se levanta para intentar dormirlo.

Andrómeda se tomaba su té tranquilamente, pero miraba a Dora por encima de la taza. Estaba recostada en la silla despreocupadamente, con un brazo sobre el respaldo y la vista puesta en el salón.

—Definitivamente estás en la luna.

—¿Qué decías? ¿La luna? No, todavía no es.

—Si eso mismo —Andrómeda cogió una pasta—. Rebosas más azúcar que mi té —le cogió la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa—. Y me alegro muchísimo.

Por fin había conseguido captar la atención de Nymphadora. Miró a su madre condescendientemente.

—Fue drástico, pero, hicisteis lo correcto, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Sentimos una liberación, en todos los sentidos. Ahora mismo nuestra una preocupación es ser felices. Estamos mucho más implicados el uno con el otro, disfrutamos de todas las experiencias con Teddy y el sexo es simplemente magnífico.

Andrómeda se atraganto con la pasta de té. Se había acabado su infusión, por lo que cogió la taza de café y le dio un sorbo.

—¡Venga ya mamá! Vamos a escandalizarnos a estas alturas.

—No me escandalizo, simplemente no esperaba que fueras tan directa, hija.

—¿Directa? Sólo te he dicho que el sexo es magnífico. Ni que te hubiera dado detalles.

—Solo hubiera faltado —dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Creo que era una consecuencia bastante obvia, hija, si me permites decírtelo. Una vez relajados y sin miedo a las consecuencias, solo teníais que dejaros llevar.

—Mírate. Sólo te falta una libreta y un sillón y parecerías uno de esos sanadores muggles, como se llamaban… ¡Ah! Psicólogos.

—No, Dora. Es una cosa muy simple llamada _experiencia._ Pasé muchas cosas con tu padre, buenas y malas que...

Andrómeda se quedó sería de golpe. Acababa de recordar que nunca más vería a Ted y le era insoportable. Dora se maldijo interiormente. Su madre no había superado ni un ápice la pérdida de su padre. Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Deberías de escuchar a Sirius, así sabrías lo que es ser directo. Viene a cenar tres veces a la semana y siempre nos cuenta sus andanzas de hombre libre que da _amor_ a quien lo necesita.

—Créeme Nymphadora, puedo hacerme una ligera idea —su tono era melancólico.

—Está noche se irán los dos por ahí. Una noche de chicos. Creo que Harry se unirá a ellos. ¡Por cierto! ¿Sabías que Sirius ha dejado Grimmauld Place? Se la ha ofrecido a Harry para que haga...

Un llanto las interrumpió. Teddy se había despertado y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente. Remus también se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro colorado de su hijo que lloraba a pleno pulmón. Lo abrazó con cuidado y se sentó.

—Shhhhhuu, ya está.

—Tiene hambre, es su hora de comer —dijo Dora.

Se levanto y se dirigió al salón. Andrómeda aprovecho para recoger la mesa. Vio como Dora cogía al escandaloso Teddy de brazos de Remus y se sentaba en la mecedora.

Metió las tazas en el fregadero y dejó que se lavaran solas. Guardó las pastas que habían sobrado e iba a hacer lo mismo con el bote del té, cuando se percató del silencio que se hizo en la casa. Se dio la vuelta y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Remus seguía sentado en el sofá, inclinado hacia delante con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, absorto. No notó a Andrómeda hasta que se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una taza.

—Toma, es el que te gusta —le colocó la taza de té en las manos.

—Gracias Andrómeda —le respondió Remus con una amable sonrisa.

Se llevó la taza a los labios cerrando los ojos y saboreó el té. Andrómeda se quedó un momento observándolo y suspiró. Este, era el _Ted _de su Nymphadora.

—Oye, eres demasiado ansioso. ¿Lo sabias? —escucharon decir a Dora.

Sin decir ni una palabra, los dos dirigieron la vista hacia ella. La luz de la ventana entraba con fuerza a su espalda, dejándola como si tuviera un halo místico a su alrededor. Formaba una imagen casi poética. Sentada en la mecedora, bañada por la cálida luz, balanceándose ligeramente con Teddy agarrado insistentemente a su pecho. Observándolo con adoración. Un amor tan intenso que podía palparse.

Levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de Remus. Y notó que sus ojos expresaban lo mismo que ella estaba pensando. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Nunca he leído ningún fic donde se diera la opción de la esterilidad. Siempre se usaban pociones anticonceptivas y demás inventos, pero como pasa con los métodos muggles, no son fiables al 100%, ademas de los posibles descuidos. Creo que es drástico, pero lo mejor que podían hacer. **

**Hay dos escenas que si bien ocurren prácticamente de la misma manera y con los mismos implicados, el contexto es totalmente distinto y son la esencia del fic.**

**¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
